Went to Spain
by AAnitab
Summary: Post "One" Ted's got something he has to do. And it has to do with his Olivia and a certain European country. Ted/Olivia shippy.


Title: Went to Spain

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: Well, my Dani and Charlie knew what they were doing during and after the series finale "One," but what happened with Ted and his little note in the fruit bowl? Ted/Olivia.

I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth the lawyer's fees.

Went to Spain

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Over the big blue ocean

Spain was beautiful this time of year. But Ted didn't notice anything about the scenery or weather until he was standing outside her door. She lived in a beautiful house. Just the porch felt like the kind of home he'd always imagined her in. It wasn't some temple of status and wealth like Charlie's father's house. It wasn't some tiny, cluttered apartment filled with stuff. It was a cottage, full of light and warmth. From the flowers in the windows to the crystal chimes hanging off the rain gutter, the place glowed with hope and affection. Just like Olivia. //Spain. Your Olivia's in Spain now.\\

"She's not my Olivia…" And she wasn't his Olivia. Not yet anyway. But just maybe she would be, if he managed to knock on her door and not stumble over his own tongue. Like she'd told him herself, he was the nervous sort. She made him nervous. All that caring warmth that flowed off her just set all his nerves on tremble. He could make million dollar deals without blinking an eye, he could get men and women alike to hand over truly shocking amounts of money with only his voice and his mind. But he couldn't make his hand lift to her doorbell or his words come out smooth around her. "My Olivia…"

She wasn't marrying Charles Crews Senior. She'd canceled her wedding and run off. That didn't mean she wanted him to follow her. That didn't mean she loved him.

It didn't mean he had any right to her light and heat and hope. It didn't mean she would be his Olivia.

The door cracked and his heart started racing. He hadn't touched it, but there it was opening anyway. "Ted?" Red hair glowed in the setting sun. Pink lips opened softly around the sound of his name. //So damn pretty…\\ Those beautiful blue eyes widened as she stepped onto the porch. "What … what are you doing here?"

//I'm here for you.\\ Maybe she was nervous too. Ted watched her hands shake a little at the edge of the door and her tongue swipe over a lush lower lip. He knew whatever words he might get to his lips would be… a disaster. Ted really should have planned something out past the note in the kitchen fruit bowl and purchasing a plane ticket. He should have written out a script during his rather long flight. But if he'd really spent any time thinking about how this would, by any laws of reality, turn out, Ted would never have made it out of the Madrid airport at all. His nervous ass would have turned around and gone home.

If he didn't say something, she was going to get scared. "Olivia," That sounded awful. That sounded like he'd gargled a glass of nails in the taxi.

Her hands knotted up the apron at her waist and she stepped just a little closer. "Yes, Ted?"

His mouth opened, his lips moved, but his throat closed off any breath. Words just weren't going to be an option. It was time to take the big risk and hope to hell it would pay off. Ted found his hands reaching for her. A soft tug pulled her into his arms. His fingers slid through her hair, angling her face up to his so his lips could reach hers. So warm, soft and sweet. She felt so good pressed against him. Olivia gasped just a little against his lips and he pressed the advantage. //My Olivia, my sweet Olivia.\\ She tasted like heaven, like everything he ever wanted and so much more than he knew he deserved.

And she wasn't pulling away. Those hands rested on his chest as her tongue met his stroke for stroke. Ted felt his heart melting in his chest as his Olivia rubbed her fingers up his shoulders to lock them behind his neck. The woman of his dreams was in his arms, kissing him back and holding him closer. Ted warmed his hands along the smooth curve of her back, pulling her tighter against his body. He broke this delicious kiss and buried his face against the warmth of her shoulder. "Olivia,"

"Ted." She ran delicate fingers through his hair, her breath ragged against his cheek. "Why are you in Spain, Ted?" His Olivia wanted him to look at her, her hands tried to lift his face.

He resisted just long enough to take a quick taste of her skin on his tongue. Then Ted gave Olivia his eyes and the truth, the whole truth. "Because you're in Spain." He found his hands cupping her face. He had a question of his own for her: a question that he very much wanted her to answer truthfully. "Why didn't you marry Charlie's father, Olivia?" Her eyes fell closed and her lips parted on a half-muttered sound. //Tell me,\\ He stole a quick, helpless kiss and pulled back, covering her tempting lips with his fingers. "Are you going to answer me? Why aren't you already married?"

Big, blue eyes slowly met his, warm and sweet. The look in them gave Ted hope, but he wanted the words. "I… I couldn't marry him… when I was in—when I had feelings for someone else." Her hands were trembling against his skin and her body leaned closer along his.

His heart wasn't just beating anymore, it was racing so fast he was about to have a coronary. Ted was going to fall dead at her feet, on a porch in Spain. But it would be worth it. He leaned his forehead against hers and forced his voice to work. "Am I that someone else?" Watching her lick her lips made him groan low in his throat. But he held onto his control, just barely. Ted wanted an answer before he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. "Olivia, please. Tell me."

"Of course you're that someone, Ted." Now it was his eyes falling closed as her fingers stroked the line of his cheek and her lips brushed his. "My sweet, nervous Ted." Every nerve in his body felt the rush of hot relief. She was his Olivia. This amazing woman wanted him, wanted to be right here in his arms. And he was never letting her go. Ted cupped her cheek and claimed her sweet lips with his own. He adored her warmth, the sweet dance of her tongue, and the tight grip of her hands. He would never get enough of her kiss. And for the first time, Ted had reason to believe he'd have the time to try.

But if he didn't pull back now, he might just back her up against her own front door and send his hands to explore her every beautiful curve. His fingers itched to slide along every smooth, warm inch of her skin. He wanted to test out what sounds his Olivia would make as he followed hands with lips. He wanted to taste, touch and stroke her until she felt in her bones how much he loved her.

//Not on her porch, in plain view of traffic.\\ Ted weakly dragged himself away from her lips to the sound of her moaning a protest. She certainly seemed to want him almost as much as he wanted her by the slight drag of her nails over his skin. Nerves all over his body trembled and melted at the way her eyes locked to his lips and the pleading angle of her chin. //That's my Olivia. I've got you.\\ Cupping her face in shaking fingers, Ted held her back enough to give her his eyes and the obvious heat in them. "Invite me in. Show me your home."

Olivia rested her hands on his chest for a moment before she stopped fighting to get the kiss back. Chewing on her lower lip, she gave him a quick nod and reached for one of his hands with both of hers. His chest and arms felt cold as she pulled back to look at him with a gentle smile. "Come with me… my Ted."

"Anywhere," He pressed closer as she led him through her front door by the hand, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Clearly. What's a few feet when you've already crossed an ocean for me?"

Ted pushed the door shut behind them and pulled her back into his arms, warming his hands up and down her back. "You'd be surprised just how hard the last few feet were."

Her arms curled sweetly around his neck, pressing the length of her body tighter along his. "Guess I should make sure to keep you close, then. We don't want to lose such precious ground."

Her smile was impossible to resist, and he didn't even try. "You'll hear no complaints from me." One hand braced the middle of her back, pulling her up to her toes for another desperate kiss. //Yes, my Olivia.\\

000


End file.
